From research reports from all over the world, it is evident that refuse disposal on our latitude has reached a critical phase. It is therefore necessary to increase the efforts required to bring the resulting gigantic mountains of waste to the natural material cycles again.
For this there is universal willingness, as the successful recycling of glass and newspaper show.
In addition to this, however, it is apparent that the refuse in households, collected in still unseparated condition, contains too many problem materials for the household garbage to be able to be returned more or less directly to a natural material cycle, for example, by decomposition.
Hence it follows that refuse can be composted only if it can be separated into biogenous and other components. In order to fulfil these requirements of quality, it is unavoidable but to collect the various garbage components in separated form at the household.
Aside from the used glass and paper collection, it has already been proposed to use various boxes with insertion sacks of different color to collect decomposable and other refuse in the household.
Such boxes involve, however, high purchase costs, create considerable space problems and demand an adaptation of the users' former habits in handling, aside from the holding and swiveling devices of existing waste bins in kitchen units which would then be of no use.